Blooming Flower
by FearfullDemonTamer
Summary: Sakura fanfic See how life changes for Sakura drastically in her point of life.
1. Prologue

I don't own this…

P.s this is my first story so sorry if you don't like it and pls comment if you think I should continue

Prologue

The sound of thunder and lightning could be heard in the distant.

A small girl with petal pink hair sits in the windowsill watching the rain.

" Okaa-san why does it rain?" said the little girl.

" Their crying my little blossom." Said her mother.

" Why?" the girl said.

" Their happy for you." The mother said.

" Do you think it would end soon Otou-san?" said the girl.

" Don't worry it would end by the time you wake up, my angel." Said the father.

" C'mon its time to sleep, Sakura." They both said.

They brought little Sakura in her bed and were leaving.

" Okaa-san, Otou-san do you promise to be here when I wake up?" said Sakura.

" Of course, we promise." They both said.

Little did Sakura know while she was sleeping, her life would be ruined.


	2. Chapter 1

Please comment on who Sakura should be with by the poll on my account

Chapter 1

A pink haired girl slept peacefully in her queen-sized bed. One of her eyes opened and it showed the most beautiful emerald eye in the world. She slipped out of her bed and her hair fell all the way down to her knees. She went into the restroom and took a quick shower. She put on her chest bandages and put on the boys uniform for school. She ties her pastel pink hair into a tight bun and put on a boy's black hair wig that also covers her right eye. She puts on a necklace with a crystal. (Like the one that Naruto has but emerald colored.) This person is Sakura Haruno or known to everyone else Saku Haruno.

"Sakura hurry up or you'll be late for school!" yelled Tsunade Senju, her grandmother.

"Alright I'm ready!" yelled Sakura.

XxSakura's POVxx

I quickly went downstairs and grabbed my stuff, kissed my grandma, and grabbed my skateboard.

"Bye!" I yelled.

I was skateboarding until I got hit by a kid in 1st grade. He fell back but I stayed put thanks to my karate lessons. I stared at him with my emotionless eye as he cowered in fear. So, I just ignored him and left since its no use in staying.

" Cool I just bumped into cool and spicy Hinamori-sempai, now I bumped into deadly and mysterious Haruno-sempai." He said with stars in his eyes.

As I got to the school's gate I heard girls whispering about Hinamori Amu or me.

_So annoying_ I thought

I went to my classroom and sat in my seat behind Hinamori Amu.

She nodded at me and I nodded back.

Soon I was greeted by my shugo charas.

They all have cloaks covering their whole body and head, showing no part of them, and each has their own color resembling them.

Ryuu (dragon): Red, Fire

Kai (sea, ocean): Blue, Water

Hana (flower): Green, Earth

Kaze (wind): Closest to the color air, Air

(All of them are girls except Yako)

xxNarrator's POVxx

The day had passed quickly and Sakura is now in her room doing homework.

XxSakura's POVxx

"Sakura?" asked Kai.

"Yes" Sakura

"Are you ok?" Kai

"I'm fine" Sakura

"You sure?" Hana

"Yea just missing everyone back home" Sakura

"Oh" All Shugo charas

**Flashback**

"_Attention, everyone! Today is a very special day. We have two new transfer students joining us, both from different parts of Japan. Please welcome Hinamori Amu-san and Haruno Saku-kun," the teacher announced._

_Amu goes in followed after Sakura._

_Sakura noticed that Amu was panicking, so she nudged her._

"_Well...Nice to meet'cha," she greeted shakily, but everyone took it as a cool, loner personality._

_Sakura mentally rolled her eyes, seeing her internally have a panic attack._

_Sakura looked ahead and just stared at them blankly._

_Then, she walked to her desk, soon followed by Amu , who sat in front of her._

_End Flashback_

" I miss you, Okaa-san Otou-san" Sakura stared at her parents in their wedding day picture.

"Sakura-chan" said all her charas with a sad look.

"Goodnight" Sakura said, as she lied down in bed, with a single tear falling out her right eye.

xxNarrator's POVxx

The next morning….

"Damn it" Sakura cursed.

All her Chara's sweat dropped as she fell out of bed.

Sakura runs around the room getting ready, while her chara's are putting on their cloak and getting in her bag.

A few minutes later…

Sakura's walking to school now, going through the same way she always go.

At school

When she got to school, she stared at everyone emotionlessly while meeting up with Amu.

"Hinamori" Sakura stated, while nodding

"Haruno-kun" Amu said, while nodding back.

"It's them!" A girl squealed, pointing to a group of four students.

Two were from Sakura's grade, if she remembered correctly, but from different classes, while another was in the grade below and the final was in the grade above. She shook her head slightly; she didn't care about the 'famous' students.

"The Seiyo Guardians are soo cool!" screamed another girl as the group of four came closer.

Amu's question of who they were became background noise as Sakura stared at the oldest Guardian. His boyish charm reminded her greatly of one of the only two boys she had ever been able to socialize with.

She turned away remembering her past life.

"Not even paying attention to our explanation!"

"Just staring into the distance!"

"That's out perfect Haruno Saku-kun! Deadly and Mysterious!"

These claims brought Sakura back to reality and she gave the girls a brief look before scoffing and turning away. She carried on walking until she was around the corner and checked that no one was watching her, before looking in her bag and checking if her charas were ok, including her two unborn ones.

Sighing in relief, the girl thought back to what the students had said about her.

"No way. 'Deadly and Mysterious' are just girlish fantasies. I'm just a 'nobody' after all," she sighed.

Hotori Tadase looked round and saw the two people – both from his year – looking distressed. As a Guardian, it was his job to help them, after all. Before he could approach them, the 'boy' quickly walked away, seeming just as calm and aloof as always, but something in the girl's bag caught his eye. He looked shocked and reached out to her.

"Would you not touch me like you know me...Shrimp?" she heard Amu say from inside the building and stifled a scoff.

"She so likes him," Sakura sighed, knowing that her character judgment was almost always right.

Sakura had been tuning out the assembly for as long as she could, but it was all just so boring. Honestly, who could have that much to talk about? She was just glad it was coming to an end. The only thing left was for the 'Prince' to ask if anyone had anything to add, and usually no one did. Then, they would go on to another topic, then another and another before finally they would whisk everyone in the hall off to their normal classes where they would pretty much forget everything that had been said.

"_Are those chara's," _thought Sakura,_ "must have been my mind."_

"Alright. Now, if anyone has anything to add, please raise your hand."

"_Yeah, as if anyone would be stupid enough to –"__Sakura's thinking was cut off._

"I do! I'm sorry about what I said! The truth is I like you, Prince!"

"Damn it, Hinamori" thought Sakura.

Sakura watched intently as Amu got rejected coldly. Usually, Sakura would help but, things change and it can't be helped.

"Sakura-chan?" whispers Kai.

"Hmm?" Sakura looks down at her in her bag.

"You need to help her, she's lonely." Stated Kai.

Sakura nods at her understanding what she's talking about.

"Idiot! You could be a bit more sensitive to a girl's feelings! It takes a lot to confess to someone and it's just cruel to reject them so coldly!" she yelled, saying what she truly felt, before she too ran quickly out of the room to find Amu.

"_C'mon where are you going, Hinamori."_ Thought Sakura.

She spotted her and soon started running to her until she fell into the hole as well.

"Ouch!" yelled Amu when Sakura landed on top of her. "Look where you're going would you?" her Outer Character shouted before Amu could even see who it was that had fallen on her. Her eyes widened when she saw Sakura rubbing her head and standing up, looking out of the hole.

"Or you could look where _you're_ going. Who runs into a hole, anyway?" Sakura muttered, ignoring the fact that she had also run into the hole.

"Amu-chan!" a small voice called as a pink egg wriggled out of Amu's bag. Both of the girls looked at it strangely.

"_So, she has one as well." _Thought Sakura.

"W-What?" Amu stuttered while Sakura looked at her skeptically.

"What're you doing, Amu-chan?" the little pink girl that came from Amu's egg asked in a hyper voice, "Let's jump."

"J-Jump?" Amu repeated.

While they are talking, with Sakura..

"Ryuu, you can come out now," said Sakura.

"Understood," grunted Ryuu.

Ryuu comes out the bag floating next to Sakura's head. When suddenly they heard.

"Chara-Change! From a girl who can't jump to a girl who can!" the pink girl cheered as the cross-clip in Amu's hair became a heart.

Ryuu and Sakura looked at each other nodding knowing what to do.

"Chara-Change. From a girl who can't fly to a girl who can." Ryuu quietly muttered.

Soon, Sakura's emerald crystal changes into a red crystal and Sakura has flaming wings on her back. They both took off after Amu and watched as she started to freak out drastically.

"Thank god, I'm not her charas." Muttered Ryuu.

Sakura who heard her smirked. They both landed on of the construction tops and soon Sakura's wings disappeared, while Amu sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness it's over," she breathed, placing a hand on her heart.

Sakura, who was in front of her, merely shook her head slightly and reached up to tap the taller girl on the shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked, looking down when Sakura pointed towards the ground. "AHHH! We're so high up!" the girl screamed, clutching onto Sakura tightly. "Help!"

"Calm down, Hinamori and could you get off." Ordered Sakura. Amu got of her and started clutching onto the pole next to her tightly.

"Haruno-kun," calls Amu, still clutching the pole.

"What?" asks Sakura, with a raised eyebrow.

Amu pointed behind her and Sakura looked up, seeing a High School student with cat ears on top of his head.

"Cat ears? Are you kidding me?" Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything else as the boy's tail twitched and he hummed. The cross-dressed girl's eyes widened slightly and she took a step back until she was almost leaning on the pole Amu was still clutching for her life.

"So, which one of you are Chara-bearers, hmm?" he asks himself, soon seeing a pink chara near the girl and smirked. "So the girl, huh." He said stepping towards the two.

"Another weirdo, ," Amu asked herself, not noticing Sakura's slight smirk of amusement, "and this one has cat ears?"

"Apparently," Sakura sighed, trying to calm herself. Amu seemed like she needed more help at the moment, so Sakura placed her own shaking form between the Hinamori girl and the cat-eared 'weirdo'. He came closer until he was standing right in front of Sakura and he grinned slightly.

"Oh, protecting the girl? Strange you don't seem the type to care." He said with a laugh under his words. He starts sniffing the air. " Hmm, so you have chara's as well." He stated while licking his lips.

"The girl has 2 more and the boy has the same," a small cat-chara stated as he came out from behind the boy's shoulder. Sakura momentarily looked at him, but that was enough for the boy to get between her and Amu.

"Amu-chan! Look out, this guy is after your –!" the pink Chara was cut off when the boy flicked her away.

"So, your name is Amu, huh?" he asked as he dug his hands into the girl's bag and pocket. Sakura turned sharply when she heard Amu's shriek and aimed a kick at his head, only to have him dodge and steal her bag.

He looks in and surprised to see all them already hatched, except two. "So, you already have them, eh?"

They all floated out and went to Sakura. "Give Saku back his back!" They all yelled while glaring at him.

"So, your name is Saku huh, well if you want it then get it." He stated as he threw her back on the side of the construction tower.

"Give them back, you egg thief!" the pink Chara demanded, having flown back after being flicked away. He sniffed Amu's egg and grinned.

"They look as though they'll hatch." He stated.

"And we got the Humpty Lock, too," the Cat-Chara grinned, hugging the lock tightly.

"Let's go, Ikuto," he said, turning and floating away with his owner following him. Sakura was still looking at her bag as it landed heavily on the ground. She flinched and looked away, glaring at the guy's retreating back in rage.

" You have no respect to other people's stuff, do you" Sakura growls as she looks at him, then look at the eggs. "So, why not give us back our eggs." She yelled as she charges at him. She reaches for hers, only to have them fall out of his hands to the side of the constriction tower.

She jumps off the rail to try an catch her two eyes, while Amu doing the same.

"Sakura!" calls all her chara's as they start trying to float to her.

"_I'm not going to die here, not yet when I still have an unfinished promised from them." _Sakura thinks as she closes her eyes.

"Amu! Fly do another chara change!" Ran shouted, flying next to her bearer.

"I'm not going to break the promise not now, not ever!" yelled Sakura.

Soon, Sakura's necklace and Ryuu starts glowing as well. Amu was engulfed in a pink light, while Sakura was covered in a red one. When the light show ended, Amu was wearing a pink cheerleading uniform, and her hair was in a ponytail. A pink visor sat on her head, with a giant read heart on it. Sakura was wearing a red cloak with a fire symbol on the back. It had a hood that was covering her head. (She still has her wig on by the way.) Sakura has her flaming wings back but bigger and brighter. She was wearing clothes that kinda look like the one that Zuko has when he was teaching Aang, but her shoes don't have that pointy thing underneath. Also, her necklace is red colored like earlier.

They both landed on their ground, right on there feet. They shot up into the sky, doing little flips and twirls.

"What's with this outfit? This isn't my character at all!" Amu exclaimed, before flipping again. "But my body feels so light, like a leaf blowing in the wind."

"This breeze," Sakura starts, as the wind passes by, "reminds me of them."

"Great job! A chara nai! Right off the bat!" Ran cheered.

"Chara nai?" Sakura repeated, confused.

"What's that?" Amu asked.

"A chara nai is when you use over 120% of your chara's power." Ran answered.

"A chara nai." Amu muttered, looking below her. Their height finally registered in her brain and she started freaking out.

"Amu! Stop!" Ran shouted. "Or you'll loose power and change back!" Ran shouted, just as the transformation ended in a heart shaped pink light.

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouted after her bearer. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she poised herself right at Amu, shooting off. She hit Amu, grabbing her upper torso. Amu reached out, grabbing her two eggs.

"Hinamori-san, you need to believe in them and don't be afraid of doing anything because it would only lead to your downfall." Stated Sakura as she looks ahead.

Amu looks up at him and starts blushing, " Thank you, Haruno- Kun."

Soon Sakura sees her bag on the ground and starts loosing concentration.

They both start following and Amu starts clutching really hard onto Sakura.

"Holy Crown!" A voice shouted, and the two girls landed on a crown shaped light. The two girls sighed in relief, as they were safe. Sakura grabbed her eggs, holding them close.

"Thank god." She whispered.

Ryuu lands on the eggs with a little tumbling and sighs with tiredness. Sakura and Amu started to gently fall through the light crown, landing gently on the ground. The light disappeared, and Tadase walked in front of them, protecting them. A fancy scepter was in his hands, and a gold crown was on top of his head. A small, king chara was floating next to him.

_"I wasn't imagining things...the Guardians really did have something floating next to them, but shugo charas?"_ Sakura thought, staring at the purple haired chara.

"So its you again, kiddy king." Ikuto stated loudly, landing on one of the machines.

"It's against the rules to take newborn eggs, and you know it!" Tadase shouted. "And to put your hands on the Humpty lock, as well as the dream shield, that's deplorable." "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He shouted, glaring at the teen.

"Its your fault for leaving them there-nya!" the cat chara shouted.

"I'll never let you get the Embryo!" Tadase shouted.

Soon, Sakura loses interests and remembers about her bag and starts running to it. She soon reaches it and starts looking through for her picture frame. She soon finds it but it was shattered into pieces and the picture of her parents were tattered a little with blood from her hands from the broken glasses. She grips it tightly, but refused to cry.

"No, why?" whispers Sakura.

Sakura rips a piece of her cloth from her jacket and wraps it carefully. Holding it carefully, she stands up and looks around with a distant look.

Amu, Tadase, and the girl who sat in the queen's chair comes and Amu puts a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?" she asks with a frown.

"I'm perfectly fine." Sakura states with sarcasm.

"Here let me help," said the queen's chair, as she was about to touch Sakura's hand.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." Said Sakura, as she starts leaving school.

Few Minutes later… Sakura gets home…

Sakura was so content with fixing the picture she didn't notice her two chara's move while her other chara's look at her with a sad face.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up with a little tiredness from fixing the picture frame all night. She stood up and tiredly started getting ready for school. While getting ready Sakura was reminiscing the past when she and her parents would always meet new people and also learn new languages. During this her chara's were also getting ready as well.

Soon, Sakura and her charas finished and Sakura picks up the fixed picture and kissing it, then putting it down and getting her stuff to go to school. When her grandmother Tsunade stopped her and said, "They would be proud of you, my child." As she gave Sakura a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you" said Sakura.

"Bye, and be careful." Tsunade said back.

Sakura leaves and starts heading to school.

At school …. Sakura meets Amu in front of their classroom.

"Aren't you going to go in?" questions Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

Amu gave a quiet yelp as she turns around to see Sakura.

"I'm not sure if I should" stated Amu.

"You know it was brave of you to tell your feelings like that in front of everyone. Not everyone has enough courage to do that to someone they like." Stated Sakura as she looks directly into Amu's eyes.

"So you like someone, but you're to afraid to tell them?" asks Amu with a slight blush.

"No, I'd tell them the truth without no hesitation and I wouldn't care if they rejected it, its life after all." Sakura told her as she started going to the door to open it with Amu following after her, while also thinking about what Sakura had said and got a little courage.

As they went in everyone had stopped talking and looked at the two.

"They've been talking," whispered Amu.

Sakura just grunts and walks back to her seat, with Amu following after.

Soon a group of girls started surrounding Amu praising her and telling not to give up her love for Tadase. Sakura looks at them with a hint of jealous and sadness in her eyes.

"Saku- chan," calls out all her charas, while looking at her with a sad expression.

The door to the classroom opened and the first thing Sakura noticed was long purple hair tied into a ponytail with a red rope that had cherry blossoms to each end.

"_Nadeshiko Fujisaki? Hmm, it's been a while since I met one of the Fujisakis" _thought Sakura.

Nadeshiko steps into the room and starts heading towards Amu. Sakura glanced at both of them thinking of possible ways why one of the guardians would come.

"_Unless her charas,"_ thought Sakura looking at Ran.

"Excuse me," said Nadeshiko. (Don't forget Sakura sits behind Amu: P) "Your Hinamori Amu, correct?" asked Nadeshiko, while Amu nodded, and then she turned to Sakura, "and Haruno Saku- Kun?" Sakura glances at her to show she was listening.

Nadeshiko takes out two envelopes and gives one to each of them and said, "The guardians would like to invite both of you for a tea party after school." Nadeshiko said while smiling at both of them. She then took both of their wrists and said, " Also, a message from Hotori- Kun, I will tell you everything about the eggs, he said." Nadeshiko said as she let their wrists go. "We hope to see both of you go." She said as she started heading out.

Sakura looked at her walking away and knew something was different about her then most girls and couldn't put a finger to it. Sakura just shook her head and turns to the envelope if she should consider going or not while also ignoring the girls whispering about her and Amu being the new guardians.

"Hinamori?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, Haruno-Kun?" asks Amu as she turns around.

"Here," Sakura gives the envelope to Amu and says, " tell them I'm going to be busy and don't have any time to go."

"So you're not going?" Amu asks with a sad frown.

"Sorry no." stated Sakura, with that Amu turns around.

In Gym class outside ….

Sakura watched as all the students run to finish whatever the teacher told them to do. (Sakura always finished doing everything in a few minutes so she gets free time.) She looks down softly at her charas in the shade all playing with each other. Until, Hana and Ryuu started fighting on which is better; fire or earth. Sakura just watches with a sweat drop.

"_I can't believe there fighting over which element is better."_ Thought Sakura.

Sakura hears a pained choke and quickly turn to where the coarse is. She looked over to the third grade class, who were performing on the horizontal bar. One of the kids, the one who had bumped into her the day before, had fallen off.

"Could I trouble one of you fifth graders to demonstrate a backwards spin on the bar for me?" he asked, the whole class. Sakura watched as Amu's new friends asked her if she could do it, and she looked as though she would turn them down. The girl had to stifle a laugh when the pink hatchling Chara-Changed with her and Amu ran at the bar.

"_I thought backwards not forward," _thought Sakura.

"Sakura- Chan?" asked Hana.

"Hmm?" Sakura

"Why not show them what a real backwards flip is, ne?" Hana asked with excitement.

Sakura chuckled, "Why not."

Sakura gets up and starts heading towards the start line, while pulling up her sleeves.

"What is he doing?"

"Is Haruno-kun going to do a backwards turn?"

"I wonder if he can do it!"

Sakura ignored the whispers as she analyzes how high the bar is. Sakura runs and grabs on to bar and does the backward flip three times before letting go and jumping in the air with a little turn and landing on the ground with a soft thud.

Everyone cheered for her, including Amu but instead of a cheer but with a stare of awe, while ignoring them she had helped Amu up. Sakura hadn't notice that both of her yin and yang eggs moved.

In art class ….

Sakura sat behind the room where there was no light. She sat quietly sketching her old friends and her sparring on one of those happy days. She sketched every detail and colored it perfectly that it looks like a picture. For Sakura this was her favorite class, though not more then sparring with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi- sensei. Sakura doesn't know a thing that is happening around her, including when Amu leaves to find her egg.

At the end of the day in school . .….

Sakura gathers her things and taps onto Amu's shoulder.

"Don't forget to tell them I'm not coming, Hinamori." Sakura stated.

"Don't worry Ill tell them." Amu said back.

Sakura nods showing her gratitude and starts walking away.

At home. …

Sakura is sparing with herself by hitting the punching bags or the walls inside her basement. Her charas are either drinking water or playing board games. Sakura was wearing a black tank top with the akatsuki cloud on the back and black gloves. She's wearing a plaid red and black skirt that goes above her knees and also boots. She isn't wearing a wig and her long pink hair is in a braid.

Sakura suddenly stops when she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She turns and sees her grandmother, Tsunade.

"Baa- Chan?" questions Sakura.

"Could you buy some groceries Sakura?" asked Tsunade politely.

"Of course." Stated Sakura.

"Here," Tsunade gives Sakura enough money to buy the groceries. "Don't forget to come home before dark."

"Alright, love you be back soon." Said Sakura, as she puts on her biker jacket with the symbol of the akatsuki.

After getting the groceries, Sakura's walking home now..

Suddenly, when Sakura was walking her crystal necklace started glowing and lifted up pointing to a direction.

"Ryuu, Kai, Hana, Kaze" Sakura called.

They all gave a nod knowing what's going to happen.

Sakura starts following where the crystal is pointing, and found the 1st class she bumped into had an x egg.

"Kai" called Sakura.

Sakura hides the groceries and tell Ryuu, Hana, and Kaze to watch it.

"My own heart: Unlock!" whispered Sakura behind the tree. Soon a light engulfed her Kai was soon surrounded by a water that turned into a beautiful blue crystal and floated into Sakura's body. Ice wings appeared behind Sakura's back and Sakura hair was put into a updo with a little crystal hair vine that wraps around her forehead to the back. Little raindrops starts falling of her wings and when it touched her feet a baby blue ballet shoes appeared with long ribbons that twirled around her legs until it reached 5 inches above and ended with a bow. Blue sparkles appeared and covered her whole body and revealed her in a sky blue dress. On the torso is a black silk fabric stripe and in the middle of it is a blue diamond. There were also small teardrops patterns on it. A black mask appears on Sakura's face only showing her forehead and eyes.

"Chara Nari: Deadly Water!" Sakura and Kai whispered softly together, with a courtesy pose.

Sakura quickly runs to the Amu and the boy.

"Ah! Another cute sempai!" the boy stated, spotting Sakura. "You think I'm worthless too!" he accused, sending an attack towards her. Sakura quickly dodged the attack and quickly gets in front of Amu.

"You really should be careful with dealing with x eggs, they could break easily." Sakura whispered to Amu.

"Thanks for the idea." Amu whispered back.

Just as another attack was going to strike them, Sakura quickly calls for ice shield.

"I forgot the tell you my name is Deadly Water." Stated Sakura to Amu while glancing back at the x egg.

"Eh? Oh my name is Amulet Heart," Amu replied, " What's the plan?"

"Simple cover the boys eyes while one of us purify the egg." Stated Sakura as she looked for any ways to get around the x egg.

"Alright" said Amu, while nodding her head at her.

"Wait until I say go, Understood." Commanded Sakura.

"Ok" she answered back.

They waited a few seconds…

"Now!" shouted Sakura, as she quickly jumps in the air passing the x eggs and lands without a sound and then jumps on the boy putting a ribbon on his eyes.

"Wow," Amu says in awe.

"Don't just stand there, do it now!" yelled Sakura at her.

"Oh yeah sorry." Amu called back.

Sakura watched as Amu used a technique called 'Open Heart' to purify the egg and stood from the boy as it settled back into his heart.

"That was so awesome!" Amulet Heart cheers.

Sakura quickly gets off the boy and starts running and getting her groceries and continues running, ignoring the calls of the guardians and Amu.

Soon, Sakura is at home with a light smile and in her original clothes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura had just finished getting her clothes on and is now walking to school. While walking to school Sakura goes to a dango shop and quickly buys some dango and leaves.

Soon she meets with Amu on the way….

"Good morning, Haruno- kun." Said Amu.

"To you as well, Hinamori." Sakura replied back, while eating the last of her dango.

While they continued walking to school Amu had told her about what had happened after school ended including about Deadly Water.

They arrive at school….

Once they arrived they started walking to their classroom, ignoring everything around them (mostly Sakura), and sat in their seats.

At the end of the day….

Sakura watched as Nadeshiko approached Amu, trying to lure her into joining the Guardians with the offer of being her best friend and giving her pictures of a sleepy King's Chair, but Ran and Miki managed to snap back Amu. Sakura starts walking away when Nadeshiko said 'baking' and Sakura froze just a little before continuing walking.

Nadeshiko saw that small moment and quickly called out, " Haruno – kun!"

Sakura stops and turns around a little looking at her dead in the eye, "What?" she asked coldly.

"Would you like to bake with us?" Nadeshiko asked while also looking her dead in the eye with the same smile on.

"No." Sakura plainly declined with disinterest.

"Ok, but if you change your mind, meet us at the school's kitchen." She said.

Sakura quickly turns around giving a small wave back, while saying, "Of course, wouldn't dream of not coming." With sarcasm.

Nadeshiko frowned a little, trying to think of another way to get her, and quickly turns to Amu to lure her.

At home with Sakura….

"Ne, why not go?" asked Kaze.

"Because I don't like baking with others." Sakura replied back.

"It wouldn't hurt to try" stated Hana.

"Doesn't matter." Sakura said stubbornly.

"C'mon she could be your new cooking buddies" said Kai.

"New cooking buddies? I cant I promised Hinata, she's my only cooking buddies." Replied Sakura, with sadness.

Sakura starts hitting the punching bags harder.

"Ne, why not cook some treats to give to Baa- chan?" questions Kai.

"Alright let me change." She replies back.

Sakura goes to her bedroom and quickly changes her clothes.

Now, she's wearing a baggy red shirt with the sign Akatsuki in the front. A dark black hoodie jacket and plain jeans. She's also wearing black converse and her black hair wig.

"Baa-chan, I'm leaving for a few!" called Sakura.

At the grocery store….

"Hmm." Sakura hummed as she thought which fruits and ingredients to put in the desserts.

As she started to take the last pomegranate when another hand reaches it. Sakura quickly looks at the face of the person and sees Nadeshiko.

"Haruno-kun!" Nadeshiko said, looking surprised at her.

"Ah, here." Sakura said while holding out the pomegranate to Nadeshiko.

"It's fine you can have it." Said Nadeshiko while smiling at her.

"No, its fine I have enough" Stated Sakura showing the 3 pomegranates in her bag.

"Oh ok, thank you" Nadeshiko replied politely taking it from her.

They both leave heading to the register, with Nadeshiko in front of her. They both paid for their stuff and exited the door both heading the opposite ways, when suddenly.

"Haruno-kun!" called Nadeshiko.

"Yes?" Sakura asks politely.

"Would you like to come with me to Amu and help finish the fruit tart and also give a few pointers." She had said smiling.

"No" She says quickly.

"Please it would only be a few minutes." Nadeshiko said.

Sigh, "Fine" Sakura finally answers.

"Thank you" Nadeshiko says happily, and both starts heading toward the school.

The rest of the walk was quiet and peaceful.

When they opened the door and they saw Ikuto near Amu.

"That's far enough! Get away from her!" Nadeshiko shouted, pointing at Ikuto.

Nadeshiko quickly attacks Ikuto, while Sakura goes to Amu.

"Are you ok, Hinamori?" Asked Sakura while seeing if she's injured.

"No, I'm fine, you should help Nadeshiko." Amu said with slight blush from the look from Sakura.

"Alright." Sakura quickly leaves her and starts to attack Ikuto with perfect synch.

Sakura soon sees a gap between his legs and quickly slide kicks. She sees him jumps and tries to punch his stomach when she saw his foot hit the tray of fruit tarts. She quickly tries to grab all the fruit tarts, while also trying not to fall.

Amu rushes to them and look at all the broken pieces of fruit tart on the ground.

"Oh my" Nadeshiko said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save them all, Hinamori." Apologized Sakura looking at the broken ones.

"Its fine, I was never meant to be a cooker" Amu said looking at them with sadness.

"Why not just cook more?" asked Sakura.

"We have no more ingredients" Nadeshiko stated with sadness.

"Here why not let me help cook more, after all I did come from the grocery store." Pointed out Sakura, going to her bag of groceries.

Sakura starts looking through her bags for the ingredients, taking some out one at a time.

"You don't have to." Stated Nadeshiko, going to her.

"Its fine" Sakura said, while shrugging her shoulders.

"Done" stated Sakura looking at all the ingredients.

Nadeshiko and Amu start looking at the ingredients she took out.

"These aren't for fruit tarts." Amu stated.

"No but, we could make cookies." Stated Sakura, putting them on the counters.

"Good idea, Haruno- Kun." Said Nadeshiko smiling brightly at her.

Few hours later….

Sakura and Amu are now putting the cookies into two goodie bags.

"Thank you, Haruno-kun." Amu said, finishing the goodie bag.

"No need to thank, the only reason I help is because a cook must always help another cook." Sakura stated giving the finished goodie bag to Amu.

"Oh." Amu said getting a little depressed about the tarts.

Sakura goes to Nadeshiko to help her clean the mess while Amu starts leaving.

"Thank you for helping us out" Nadeshiko said.

"No problem, like a said to Hinamori, a cook must always help another cook." Sakura said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Ne, Haruno-kun would you like to come over to my house for dinner some time?" asked Nadeshiko with enthusiasm.

"Sorry no, but maybe some other time." Replied Sakura calmly.

"Alright" Nadeshiko nodded in understanding.

"Good-bye" Sakura said, starting to leave the kitchen.

"Bye" Nadeshiko whispered watching Sakura's back disappear.

Sakura had returned home and had put away the groceries.

Sakura is walking around town, listening to her ipod with her headphones. She's also carrying a bag of cookies and sweets for Tsunade, who's at the hospital. As she was with her eyes close, she felt someone bumped into her and saw no other then Hinamori Amu.

"Haruno-kun" Amu called out with slight hesitation.

"What do you want Hinamori" Sakura asked coldly.

"Ano, I was actually looking for you Haruno- kun" Amu said with a blush on her cheeks.

"What for?" Sakura said with slight interest.

"Could you help me sneak into Tadase's room?" Amu asked.

"No" Replied Sakura.

"Why not, I just want to switch the cookies we had made." Whined Amu.

"I'm busy, I need to go to a place to meet with someone right now, do it your self." Sakura plainly said.

"But I" Amu was cut off by Sakura.

"No buts your fault your problem." Stated Sakura, as she started walking away.

Amu sighs in defeat and starts heading away.

A few minutes later, Sakura's walking home after dropping the bag of sweets, when she saw three of the guardians. The guardians quickly sees her and tries running to her, until Sakura quickly runs and turns a few twists here and there. Sakura quickly looks around and sees no one.

"No one, thank god" Sakura says with a sigh.

She quickly walks home, so that no one would see her. As she opens the door to the house she sees Shizune.

"Sakura-chan?" calls out Shizune.

"Yes onee-chan?" asks Sakura.

"They're here in the living room and they want to see you." Shizune said looking at the door to the living room.

"I understand." Sakura said as she nodded.

Sakura quietly goes to the door to see them.

Sorry i havent been updating lately, i was taking exams and stuff and i couldnt get on the computer to type so i was in a hurry sorry if i messed up.


	5. Sorry Note

Heyy guys!

I'm really sorry but I wont be able to publish some chapters for awhile since summer is coming, I'll be going to my home town and im not allowed to use any electrons.

(My parents are soo mean *pouts* )

But ill try to publish the next chapter before I go


End file.
